Jutsu
Jutsu ( meaning "skills/techniques" Viz meaning "Shinobi Techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release two energies of chakra. By forming hand signs, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand signs and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of jutsu: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fuinjutsu, juinjutsu, and senjutsu. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities which aren't jutsu, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans. Kekkei Genkai can also be attibuted to certain parts of the body, such as dojutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened jutsu which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chhakra more easily, hand signs can be used. With these hand signs, users can control their chakra and jutsu with higher effciency. Different jutsu require different hand signs. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutsu, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in jutsu: *E-Rank - Learned by Academy Student. Are the basic and most fundamental jutsu for all ninja. *D-Rank - Genin level techniques. Can be achieved by all Genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. *C-Rank - Chunin level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. *B-Rank - Jonin level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. *A-Rank - Jonin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. *S-Rank - Secret, extreme, Kage, and Arunin level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities, Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Ninjutsu Ninjutsu '(meaning "Ninja Technique") refers to any techniques that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponents to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand signs to be effective. Genjutsu '''Genjutsu '(learning "Illusionary Technique") are techniques that are employed in the same fahion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand signs. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the vitcum's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate to the flow of chakra in the vitcum's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu '''Taijutsu (meaning "Body Technique") is a basic form of jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhanced techniques. Techniques generally require no hand signs to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simple put, hand-to-hand combat. Sub Jutsu Types Bushinjutsu Bushinjutsu '''(meaning "Clone Technique") are techniques that create a copy of the user or object used by them. The standards Clone Jutsu is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, bushinjutsu are varsatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of bushinjutsu. Besides these, there are a dozen of other bushinjutsu in existence, some of which are extraodinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used bushinjutsu use only chakra to create the clone. After these, bushinjutsu that use that use a medium seem to be most common. These bushinjutsu use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also bushinjutsu that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are bushinjutsu that make use of Genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Chakra Absorption Jutsu Chakra Absorption Jutsu (also meaning "Chakra Absorption Technique") is a technique that allows the user to absorb an opponent's chakra. Chakra Flow '''Chakra Flow (also known as "Chakura Nagashi") refers to any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantagous effects. Although, another meaning of chakra flow can instead refer to the flowing of chakra through one's body, to increase close-quarter combat offense and defense. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. Collaboration Jutsu Collaboration Jutsu, also synchronized or combination jutsu, pertains to a branch of jutsu which entail powerful techniques that are actually comprised at least two or more pre-existing jutsu. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a jutsu of greater power than the sum of its parts. Fuinjutsu Fuinjutsu '''(meaning "Sealing Technique") are a type of techniques that seal obejects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Hiden Jutsu '''Hiden Jutsu (meaning "Secret Technique") techniques are passed from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups possessing these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them. They ensure that no one other than the members of the group learn them. Only a few hiden jutsu require a special ability or lineage. These jutsu are usually the pride and fame of that possesses them. Jikukan Ninjutsu Jikukan Ninjutsu (meaning "Space-Time Ninja Technique") are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space-time continum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void, and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (meaning "Curse Seal Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Jujutsu Jujutsu '''(meaning "Curse Techniques") are techniquies used to curse someone. They are usually ritualistic or have requirements that must be filled in order for the curse to be activated Kekkei Ninjutsu '''Kekkei Ninjutsu (meaning "Barrier Ninja Technique") is the incorporation of barriers into technique. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves or to trap an opponent amongst other various uses. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu '(meanung "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kinjutsu '''Kinjutsu '(meaning "Forbidden Technique") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used Nintaijutsu 'Nintaijutsu '(meaning "Ninja Body Technique") a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, the Raikage use nintaijutsu by first surrounding himself with his Lightning Style Armor. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them more deadly. Senjutsu 'Senjutsu '(meaning "Sage Technique") refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the "natural energy" around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual energy and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra". This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an enpowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage. Tailed Beast Skill A tailed beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly amoung the beasts, fron nature transformations to concentraiting chakra into extra limbs. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchuriki as a means of self-preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchuriki resulting in the beasts' power becoming their own. The ultimate technique that all tailed beasts share is the Tailed Beast Blast Ball, which allows them to fire a concentrated blast of pure chakra, causing massaive devastation. Tensei Ninjutsu '''Tensei Ninjutsu (meaning "Life Transfer Ninja Technique", Reincarnation Ninja Technique", or "Reanimation Ninja Technique") are techniques that require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. Under normal circumstances, due to the death of a person being involved, such techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu. The restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of another. Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai (meaning "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye called dojutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja. Kekkei Tota Kekkei Tora (meaning "Bloodline Selection") is an advanced form of a kekkei genkai. The only known example is Particle Style, a combination of three different nature transformation. Doragon Rinku Doragon Rinku (meaning "Dragon Link") are dragon abilities passed down through generations in specific clans via versa selected or destined. Doragon Rinku abilities originiated from eighteen elemental dragons that unique to the users, which are impossible for normal ninja. Other doragon rinku abilities are able to enhance the stamina, strength, agility, visual, and techniques via the dragon blood within the user. Fushicho Rinku Fushicho Rinku (meaning "Phoenix Link") are phoenix abilities passed down through generations in specific clans via versa genetically. Fushicho rinku abilities are also to developed five elemental chakra kekkei genkai and non-kinjutsu; tensei ninjutsu. The fushicho rinku abilities from five main elemental phoenixes that unique to the users, which are impossible for normal ninja Dojutsu Dojutsu (meaning "Eye Technique") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, entablishing them to perceive chakra in some form or another. By a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dojutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand signs and sometimes facilitate in the user or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat his or her opponent. All known dojutsu also provide the user with some otherwise incapable ability, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of Dojutsu consumes chakra. Bentojutsu Bentojutsu (meaning "Dragon Techniques) are dragon ninja abilities that utilize in dragon-like techniques. The few ways to acquire these abilities are if a dragon raises a human at birth or to be born into one of the dragon clans through a sample of the dragon's blood to aquire a doragon rinku. The unique Dragon chakra can be draw forth a fourth flow of energy known as "creational energy" in order to enhance strength, staminia, speed, defense, accuracy, and techiques. Category:Terms Category:Technique List Category:Powers & Abilities